Fault management in a computing system may be relatively complex. For example, information related to a particular failure may be relatively high since a large number of the sensors may provide sensor data for the same particular event. Thus, it may be relatively difficult to detect and/or manage a fault given computing system size and associated failure identification data emitted by sensors. Moreover, appropriate management communication paths may not be pre-determined. Also, pre-determined paths may become superfluous since a runtime context of a computing system may be unpredictable at the time of a failure. In addition, fault response and recovery may be insufficient.